


Feeding

by Arachne (sadistic_despair)



Series: The stories of Yuu the Succubus [1]
Category: Twisted Wonderland (Videogame)
Genre: Creampie, F/M, Knotting, Not Beta Read, Reader-Insert, Slight fluff, Yuu is a succubus, Yuu is reader, possible ooc
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-18
Updated: 2020-11-18
Packaged: 2021-03-10 02:20:49
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,738
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27616154
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sadistic_despair/pseuds/Arachne
Summary: Yuu, a crossdressing succubus, finds herself in a rather terrible predicament from not feeding. Thankfully, a friend is there to help.
Relationships: Jack Howl/Reader, Jack Howl/Yuu
Series: The stories of Yuu the Succubus [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2189127
Comments: 3
Kudos: 50





	Feeding

Yuu hugged her torso, the pain of hunger becoming almost too unbearable for her to bear. She could eat food, but it would do little to fulfill her hunger- no, she needed something else to feed upon. 

Something that required her to do something she hasn’t in a while. 

Sex. 

Her physical form was already breaking, her eyes having one too many times becoming slitted and red than their ‘usual’ brown, her hair becoming longer and thicker, growing a few centimeters over the course of the day, and her nails doing the same. 

It was hell. She had hopes that the laws of this universe would aid her from changing and returning to her original form, but alas, it didn’t. Her body would eventually betray her and will force her to feed. She didn’t like that, but she needed to act soon, otherwise the identity, the life, that she’s constructed here in Twisted Wonderland would be for naught. 

Currently, she was in one of the bathroom stalls, holding out in pain. Seconds became minutes, and minutes became hours. Thankfully, or unfortunately, her hunger subsided, but she knew it would return with a vengeance. She needed to find someone soon- or who knows what would happen. 

She left the bathroom stall, walking as quickly as she could, quietly muttering under her breath. Concentrating, she made her world become a monochrome, the only splash of color being the scents and smells that was around her. Spices and perfumes filled her vision, but Yuu was determined to look for the cloud of pink. 

At last- she found it. It was only across campus, but she didn’t care,  _ she needed to feed.  _

With newfound determination, she made her way to the cloud, the scent becoming stronger with each step she took. The more she came closer, the more her body started to betray her. But she didn’t notice- no, she had more pressing matters to attend. 

It wasn’t until she was mere meters away from the source that she was stopped. And by someone from Savanaclaw, no less. She was too out of it, her mind now fully focused on feeding, her red eyes never moving from her destination. 

“Perfect, are you alright?”

Yuu turned slowly like a deer in headlights. It was Jack Howl. 

“Oh, I’m perfectly fine,” Yuu huffed. Her face was flushed, and her breathing was shallow. If someone didn’t know any better, they would have thought that Yuu underwent heavy exercise, although, Jack knew better. 

That voice was  _ not  _ of a person who underwent heavy exercise. 

“No, you’re not,” Jack stated slowly, “I think it would be best if you returned to your dorm.”

“No!” Yuu whispered yelled, her hands now grabbing onto Jack’s shirt. “I need to feed, and I’ll be damn if I let you get in my way, Howl.” 

“You’re not yourself-”

“I know!” She quietly screamed to him, “I’m not human. I can tolerate human food, but it doesn’t fill me up as…. As…” Her grip weakened, letting go of Jack’s shirt as the beastman stood upright once more. Yuu was now completely different, the flush gone, but the shallow breathing stayed the same. Tears spilled from her eyes, her voice beginning to hiccup as she tried to form a sentence, but couldn’t. Jack was patient, however. He stood there, uncomfortable, but he dealt with it. He didn’t know what the Perfect was going through, but he knew that it was distressing enough that it brought them to tears. 

“What’s the problem? You’re hungry, but human food doesn’t fill up?” Jack asked, leaning downwards so that he was eye level with the Ramshackle Perfect. 

“Ah yes,” Yuu replied, calming down a bit and whispered, “I feed on sex, or at least, the byproduct from it.”

“Oh.”

“I understand if you don’t want to associate with me.” Yuu laughed dryly in an attempt to compose herself. “I’ll leave, thank you for listening, Jack. I appreciate it.”

“....I can help.”

“Pardon me?” Yuu stared at Jack, wondering if her ears had failed her and she had misheard. Did Jack just say he would help her?

“I said I’d help. Don’t make me repeat myself. “

“Oh thank you!” Yuu went on to hug the beastman tightly, earning a stifled yelp from him. She let go, her happiness becoming more and more obvious by the second. She radiated a certain warmth (though if it was from lust or genuine happiness, Jack couldn’t tell), to the point that she was glowing- was that a tail? 

Oh gosh,  _ it was.  _

Jack didn’t know if he should be worried or not. 

\--------

Yuu didn’t think she would be having sex at the Ramshackled dorm, and certainly not with Jack of all people. She wondered if Jack felt obligated in some way to help her. She certainly didn’t want Jack to feel coerced. 

The two were in an unused room in the dorm, the door locked and the ghosts properly warded off. 

“I understand if you back out, Jack, I don’t-”

“I said I’d help, didn’t I?” Jack said sternly. 

“...That you did,” Yuu replied, shifting around on the bed. “Would you want to lead, or should I?”

Silence. Yuu frowned, and asked again. 

“I’ve never…. Done it.” 

Yuu quietly “oh”ed, now fully realizing what she was dealing with. 

“Well, I can lead. We can take things slow, Jack, alright?

Jack nodded. 

Yuu exhaled deeply, and then slowly moved her hands to Jack’s leather vest. She pulled it off as Jack allowed her, never once giving an indicator that he didn’t want to do it. The vest now off, Yuu then began with her own clothing, although at a faster pace. 

She leaned in close to Jack’s face, leaving a small amount of distance. Jack took the hint, closing it, their lips now touching. They kissed slowly and gently, as Yuu took off her uniform jacket, soon followed by her button up. Still kissing, Yuu moved from her original position to a different one, now stradling Jack. Her arms quickly went to hook around his neck, as his hands quickly found their place at her hips. 

The kiss became more and more heated, more articles of clothing soon being discarded in favour of the nude, and soon Yuu found herself on top of Jack as they continued with their short kisses. Yuu now truly looked demonic, her tail curling in the air, her eyes seeming to give off a small glow everytime she opened them, and how easily she shifted from one action to another without hesitance. 

Yuu pulled away, her red eyes meeting with Jack’s yellow gold ones. 

“Are you sure?” She asked again, despite feeling Jack’s lust against her stomach. 

“Yes,” he panted, his tongue almost hanging out. 

Now having his full consent, Yuu moved a hand down and guided Jack’s length to her slick entrance, the tip barely entering. She moved her hand back to its original position, moving herself down onto Jack’s cock slowly. Jack let out a gasp as Yuu did so, the beastman now fully sheathed inside the Perfect. 

“How’s it feel?” Yuu whispered, voice low and smooth. 

“It feels so good,” Jack managed to get out. 

“Good to know.”

Yuu sat up, her face now far from Jack’s, and she moved. 

Oh how it felt so heavenly to Jack. The sex demon practically bounced on the beastman’s cock, if at slowly at first. She gained speed, going a little faster with each bounce, until she found a suitable rhythm to go at. 

Within seconds did Jack become a moaning mess, being in the hands of someone more experienced. All that came out from his lovely lips was Yuu’s name, chanting it like it was a mantra. 

This went on, the repetition being enough to bring them to the edge. Yuu could feel the familiar knot in her stomach, as she was sure that Jack did as well. 

Another thrust and Yuu could feel herself spasming, her body lurching downward and twitching, her cunt tightening down on Jack’s cock. She moaned out Jack’s name, and it was Jack who had to thrust himself to climax, the beastman locking himself as Yuu could feel his knot swelling inside of her, soon followed by the sudden release of his seed. 

The two laid there, panting heavily as Jack’s knot continued to persist. 

“Ah, thank you,” Yuu purred, “That was  _ exactly  _ what I needed.” She smiled at Jack, his blushing face sparking a great deal of joy. 

“Y-yea, glad to be of help,” Jack responded, averting his eyes from Yuu. 

“How long do knots last?” 

“...Half an hour or more.” 

“Eh?” 

Jack looked away, “I probably should’ve mentioned it earlier.” 

Yuu laid down her head onto Jack’s chest, tracing circles onto his skin. “Oh, I don’t mind. I just want to know if you are, since half an hour can be a long time by how you look at it.” 

Yuu moved her head and placed a kiss onto Jack’s smooth skin. “We could nap as well,” her fingers walked along his chest, then booping Jack’s nose. “I don’t mind being like this while asleep, what do you say?~” 

  
  


“I don’t mind.” 

Yuu pouted, a small growl emitting from her throat. “That’s not enough enthusiasm, Howl.” 

Jack’s face was tinted darker now. “I don’t mind,” he said once more, louder this time. 

“That’s the spirit!” 

All was well, until a loud knock interrupted them from their moment. 

“Yuu!! Are you in here??” 

Yuu quietly cursed, holding a finger to her lips to Jack. He nodded, not saying a word as the two heard shuffling from outside the door. 

“Where the hell is Yuu…. He said he would help me study… Oh well.” 

The shuffling ceased in sound, the room now silent, save for their breathing. 

“Which reminds me,” Jack began, “how come you’ve never told us you were a girl? I get it being for your safety, but it doesn’t look like everyone else knows, do they?” 

“I figured it would be better if everyone believed I was a guy, is all,” Yuu shrugged. “Eh, I’m tired. Let’s nap, Jack. We probably still have another quarter hour before it returns to normal, right?” 

“Well, yes, but-“ 

“No buts, Howl. Let’s nap, okay? It’s been a long day.” 

“Tsk. Fine.” 

Jack grumbled, but soon enough, he wrapped his arms around Yuu. 

It didn’t take long before the two fell asleep. 

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first TW fic!! I hope y’all enjoyed it. Kudos and comments are greatly appreciated.


End file.
